Teh Sore
by hydnia
Summary: Manigoldo kedatangan tamu di sore hari...


Sore hari yang indah di musim gugur, Manigoldo kedatangan tamu. Dengan tak sabar ia menjerang air, menunggunya hingga mendidih. Sepuluh menit kemudian ia mengambil teh bubuk lalu menuangnya di teko keramik bersamaan dengan air panasnya. Air memekat cokelat, ampas teh tak ikut bersamanya karena alat penyaring.

Sebab tangannya yang patah-patah bila membawa nampan, Manigoldo memutuskan untuk membawa langsung saja teko beserta cangkirnya dengan dua tangan. Ribet memang, tapi tak mengapa, tamunya hanya satu orang ini.

—eh, bukan. Satu dewa.

"Nih," serabutnya, main langsung letak teko dan cangkir di atas meja. Maunya segera duduk begitu selesai tugas melayani tamu, tapi si Tamu mendadak sembur,

"Tidak bisakah kau membawakannya dengan lebih baik? Mana wadah gulanya?"

"Tanganku cuma dua, Thanatos."

"Pakailah nampan!"

Manigoldo garuk-garuk belakang kepala. Susah kalau tamu yang bertandang ke rumahmu rempong bak putri keraton. Apalagi dia dewa, makin susah. Belum-belum sudah dilempar ke dasar Tartarus kalau salah ucap sekata saja.

Sebenarnya, penjaga kuil Cancer itu cukup beruntung. Walaupun dia terbilang kuat dan mampu mengirim seseorang ke Yomotsu Hirasaka dengan satu jari, bukan berarti dia bisa menang melawan Dewa Kematian sekaligus wakil Hades, Thanatos, yang sedang mode bete.

"Iya, iya. Kuambilkan!" Kesal, Manigoldo menurut. Ia turun dari kursi santai cepat-cepat, demi memenuhi permintaan wadah gula dewa yang menjadi tamunya. Jarak tak lebih maju lantaran pakaiannya ditarik paksa oleh Thanatos. Ia bersungut, "apa lagi?"

Thanatos menatapnya datar tapi dagunya masih terangkat. Walau demikian ada sapuan kemerahan tipis di pipinya. "Ambil cangkir satu lagi. Minumlah bersamaku."

Manigoldo tak punya hak untuk menolak.

* * *

Saint Seiya milik Kurumada Masami

Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas milik Teshirogi Shiori

Warning:

Mengandung BL, OOC, Tsun!Thanatos, dan lain-lain

* * *

Sesuai permintaan, Manigoldo membawa toples kecil berisi gula blok dan sepasang cangkir lagi. Ia duduk di kursi santainya, sekali-sekali melirik kepada Thanatos yang begitu tenang menyesap teh dengan anggun. Satu sudut bibirnya tertarik.

"Lihat apa kau?" Thanatos berucap ketus bahkan tanpa menoleh, tapi matanya melirik sedikit. Pemandangan Manigoldo yang menyeringai membuatnya kesal.

Pria itu mengedik bahu, lalu meneguk teh di cangkirnya hingga tandas. Thanatos sendiri berusaha tak acuh meski sebenarnya sedikit berharap. Manigoldo mau memujinya cantik seperti biasanya, misalnya.

Tapi, tidak terjadi.

Thanatos merutuki kebodohannya. Sampai di kastil dewa kembar nanti ia akan minta Hypnos untuk mengirimnya ke Tartarus, jangan lupa. Kalau tidak ia akan mati karena malu.

Matahari musim gugur yang tidak begitu terik karena sudah sore. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang berembus di Sanctuary membuatnya mengantuk. Astaga, apa saudara kembarnya itu ikutan datang ke Sanctuary? Jangan bilang dia kemari untuk menjemput anaknya di kuil Capricorn sana.

Teras depan kuil Cancer terasa damai dan sepi, tapi menenangkan. Thanatos tidak tahu harus merasa beruntung atau sial karena Manigoldo hari ini sangat pendiam. Beda dari biasanya, kalau tidak cerewet mengusirnya pulang ya menggodanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, satu sosok datang mendekat. Kilatan matahari memberi kilauan pada zirah emasnya. Mulutnya bersenandung senang sekali. Manigoldo mengangkat alis, rambut cokelat itu bukannya milik Sisyphus?

"Oh, Regulus, toh? Ada apa? Kelihatannya senang sekali. Kukira tadi Sisyphus yang sedang gila," tawa Manigoldo begitu seluruh wajah sosok yang terbilang cukup mungil itu terlihat. Gold Saint termuda yang sedang melompat-lompat kegirangan itu berhenti seketika.

"Eh, hai, Kak Manigoldo! Uwoh! Thanatos... –sama..." Regulus menyapa Manigoldo riang, tapi mendadak serius saat matanya menangkap sosok Thanatos. Dewa itu meliriknya dari balik cangkir, Regulus nyengir gawat.

Tawa Manigoldo lepas ke udara. Baru berhenti saat sudah didengusi Thanatos. Dia menujuk si dewa kematian dengan ibu jarinya. "Jangan cemas, Regulus! Dia sudah jinak, gak akan gigit, kok!"

Thanatos mendelik tak terima, apa-apaan ungkapan jinak yang menjengkelkan itu? "Jangan samakan aku dengan hewan peliharaan, dasar serangga!"

Saat Manigoldo tertawa lagi, Thanatos bungkam. Dia tak mungkin bilang secara terang-terangan kalau melihat wajah Manigoldo sekarang membuat hatinya jadi hangat, kan?

Regulus memiringkan kepala. Pikirannya yang masih polos meski hatinya sudah tidak lagi berkat seorang dari tiga hakim neraka bernama Rhadamanthys bertanya-tanya. Walau akhirnya anak itu tersenyum juga, syukurlah kalau Manigoldo dan Thanatos bisa akrab.

"Begitu, ya. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, Kak Manigoldo, Thanatos... –sama..." Pemilik Gold Cloth Leo itu undur diri ke kuilnya di atas. Ia terlihat senang sekali sampai melompat-lompat dengan membeban cloth emasnya yang berat.

Pandangan mata Thanatos panjang mengikutinya. "Apa anak itu selalu begitu? Kelihatannya dia sama sekali tidak masalah melompat-lompat membawa-bawa cloth," sang Dewa Kematian menuang tehnya sendiri. Tahu kalau Maingoldo pasti tidak akan peka untuk melihat cangkirnya kosong dan tergerak untuk mengisikannya.

"Namanya juga anak-anak. Umurnya baru mau tujuh belas bulan depan. Biasanya kalau seperti yang tadi dia pasti habis nganu bareng Rhadamanthys."

"' _Nganu'_?"

"Emm... Maksudnya, _ketemuan_..."

"Oh..."

Thanatos menyesap teh yang tak lagi begitu panas. Berusaha tidak peduli dengan gagapnya sang Pacar saat menyebut arti kata nganu barusan. Kata itu menurutnya menarik, tapi rasanya agak aneh. "Aku pikir kau mau bilang sesuatu yang aneh tadi."

Manigoldo tertawa hambar, seperti dipaksakan. "Haha... hahaha... Nggak lah. Regulus masih kecil..." Alasannya tidak nyambung, memang, tapi biarlah. Dia juga yakin pasti Regulus belum diapa-apakan sama si Rhada. Bahkan sebelum itu terjadi paling-paling Rhada sudah dihanguskan duluan oleh Sisyphus.

Sepuluh menit setelah Regulus pergi, terhitung Manigoldo sudah sepuluh kali menguap. Satu menit satu kali. Jelas dia bosan, tapi matanya tidak berani memandangi wajah Thanatos yang berjarak kurang dari satu meter dari wajahnya sendiri. Manigoldo dilema.

Soalnya, setiap hari kalau si Cancer bosan, dia akan memikirkan Thanatos, memandangi Thanatos bila orangnya ada, atau bahkan membayangkan nganu dengan Thanatos. Kurang ajar, sih, tapi namanya juga khayalan. Lagipula sampai sekarang Manigoldo tidak pernah macam-macam. Dia tahu pegangan tangan saja sudah bermakna maksiat bagi si Dewa Kematian. Bisa-bisa dia di-Tartarus Phobia sama dewa berambut hitam itu.

Bilangnya begitu, tapi jujur seribu kali tangan Manigoldo terasa gatal sekali. Dia tak tahan ingin pegang tangan Thanatos yang pastinya rajin luluran di Kastil Dewa Kembar tempatnya bernaung bersama saudara kembarnya di atas sana. Walau tahu nanti kemungkinan besar bakal dihajar habis, sumpah Cancer badung itu tidak tahan lagi.

Jadi, tangannya merangkak-rangkak menuju tangan Thanatos yang bebas. Dewa tersebut juga sepertinya tidak sadar dan menempatkan sikunya di pegangan kursi. Dalam hati berniat mau ambil kue dalam toples tapi karena gengsi tidak jadi-jadi.

Tubuhnya bagai tersengat listrik dadakan karena ada sesuatu yang menggenggam erat lengannya. Jemari Manigoldo kuat mencengkeramnya, terasa agak sakit padahal Thanatos sudah pakai baju lengan panjang warna hitam kebanggaannya.

"A.. apa?"

Keduanya sama-sama merona.

Murid Pope Sage menggaruk tengkuk dengan tangan sebelah. Warna merah tipis di muka nampak jelas meski ia berusaha menutupi dengan menunduk dan memalingkan muka. "Keberatan kalau kita pegangan tangan?"

Matahari sore yang lembut menyapu wajah Thanatos yang tersipu. Menggeleng pelan-pelan sambil menunduk dan membiarkan tangannya dan tangan Manigoldo saling bertaut. Tak kuasa tersenyum, tapi ditahan dengan merapatkan bibir.

Teh sore itu nampak berkilau di dalam cangkir yang tandas setengah.

* * *

END

* * *

A/N:

Halo, saya shihei. Silakan panggil saya shihei #eh# salam kenal untuk semua penghuni fandom jadul tapi tetap dikenang dan dicintai hingga sekarang ini

Saya penggemar berat ManigoldoxThanatos dari serial SSTLC. Juga penikmat RhadamanthysRegulus, AsprosSisyphus, DefterosAsmita, MinosAlbafica, dan lain-lain sebagainya. Saya juga pecinta Manigoldo jadi kemungkinan isi di fandom ini ManiThana semua

Masih berharap anime SSTLC bakal dilanjut dan pihak penerbit Indo mau menerbitkan SSTLC Gaiden. Mari berdoa biar diwujudkan secepatnya

Sebenarnya ini mau saya publish saat ultah Manigoldo bulan Juli lalu, tapi ndak selesai tepat waktu jadi ngaret. Maaf, bang #uh

Akhir kata, salam kenal dan rnr~


End file.
